


His Consort or To Save His Future

by Notmenotthemtwo



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthemtwo/pseuds/Notmenotthemtwo
Summary: Bianca brings Chris back to the future by his brother, the Ruler of Ruin, Wyatt Halliwell. But as much as Chris loves his brother, he doesn't want his brother a slave to darkness. However, Wyatt has other ideas. Tickling Chris to make him stay.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell/Wyatt Halliwell
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Chris reluctantly goes to the portal with Bianca. He pretends to willingly go, but as much as it pains him to go away, he knows he needs to see the future to see if Wyatt can be saved. 

He coldly looks back at his family, the ones he lost in the future. In his heart he is crying but his face is stone cold. He holds his ex fiancee's hand and steps through, knowing he'll be arrested. But his heart flutters seeing his brother again, his first love. 

Its been only a second, but Chris knows two decades have passed. The room is cold and barren, just as he left it, six months ago. He wasn't surprised to see him and Bianca surrounded by Wyatt's bodyguards. His face is blank when him and Bianca are surrounded. He doesn't say a word when they demand his surrender. His face is blank when Wyatt steps through. He says nothing, but a standard greeting.

"Hello, Wyatt."

Wyatt sends his bodyguards away. 

"They're no threat to me."

He stares coldly at Chris. He then looks at Bianca. His loyal assassin.

"You. Leave. I'll summon you when I need you."

Bianca nods. Before she faded away, she looks back at Chris and winks. Chris keeps his face blank. He knows why he was sent here. Why he needed to see Wyatt again. After Bianca leaves, Wyatt asks Chris to sit down. Chris does. 

"How dare you leave me. Chris. I can forgive you if you do me one thing."

"What."

"Survive this."

Good thing the former Halliwell Manor was empty. The only noises coming out of it was sounds of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know why I needed to go. I needed you safe."

"Safe from what?" Wyatt says coldly. 

Chris stares at his older brother. His heart was beating fast at Wyatt. He looked exactly the same as the day Chris left. Chris knew about time travel, but not about time difference. It could be five minutes to five months. He had no clue. But looking at the man he wants to save, this is not the man he fell in love with. That Wyatt is dead. 

Chris had no clue when the change started, but it had to be be when Wyatt was a teen. Him, his sister and Wyatt had a typical sibling relationship. His parents and aunts, cousins. They were all a typical nuclear family. Then Wyatt started having the nightmares. Then his cousins started acting up. His aunts, Phoebe and Paige were worried. Coop, Phoebe, Paige and Henry moved away. Unfortunately, Paige and her family died in a tragic auto accident. Then Coop and Phoebe divorced from the stress. Coop won custody and moved to New Zealand leaving Phoebe an alcoholic. She died fighting demons. 

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were wondering why their parents started neglecting them. It was sixteen year old Wyatt that tried to keep his family together. However, it was hard. All five were grieving from the loss. They were still adjusting from this deaths of their aunt, uncle and cousins the year before. Then Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop divorced. When Phoebe died, their mom went into a deep depression, not even their dad, Leo could fix. Melinda begged to live with their grandfather, Victor. She loved both their parents and did not want to pick a side. Wyatt and Chris chose to stay, hoping things picked up. Sadly, it didn't. Piper's heart stopped in her sleep. Most likely to not having her sisters around.

"Now the Power of Three are together again. Prue, watch over your sisters." Leo said at the funeral.

Wyatt never said a word to Leo, he unfairly blamed their dad for never being there. Melinda refused to move back after the funeral and left to New Zealand to live with her uncle and cousins. Chris wanted to go to, but he didn't want to leave Wyatt to grieve alone. It was around that time, that their brotherly dynamic changed.

It started off slowly, they became close. Leo wasn't around much anymore, losing all four of his former charges made him leave. He was still doing his fatherly duties, but wasn't there for his children who were grieving. Despite all three being teens, all three needed their father, who decided to take off, leaving Victor to raise a now seventeen year old Wyatt and fifteen year old Chris.

Chris grew resentful of his father. He and Wyatt bonded of their shared dislike of Leo and became close. So close when Chris finished brushing his teeth one night, Wyatt came to use the bathroom. It was there that they had their first kiss. 

"Wyatt. I'll be done in a minute."

"No problem bro. So how do you think Melinda's doing?"

"Mel? Most likely bossing around our cousins. Remember, she can orb."

"Yeah. For a twelve year old, she can make anyone listen. According to Aunt Phoebe, she is a dead ringer personality wise, to Aunt Prue."

"Yep. And she had you to boss around." Chris teased.

"She did not."

"Did too."

"Name one time."

"Before she left, she made you travel to South Korea for makeup. Then she made you carry her suitcases, then..."

"Shut up."

Chris laughed. They both teased Wyatt. Wyatt seeing his little brother teasing him started tickling him.

"You fucking asshole! No!" He said laughing.

"Too bad. I'm the oldest and placing punishment." He then grabs Chris who tried to run. 

Chris was laughing hard as Wyatt was tickling his stomach while holding him. Good thing he was tall like his dad, not short and thin like Chris. 

Chris was screaming from laughter. Tears were streaming down his face as Wyatt tortured him. 

"Take this baby bro."

"Ha ha ha! No! I will not!" He then turns around to face Wyatt who wouldn't stop. Neither knew what happened next. One minute they were laughing, the next thing they knew, they were staring in each other's eyes. The dynamic in the room changed. Their lips met. 

The kiss was soft and tender. Chris and Wyatt kissed girls before, but the kiss they shared, it was nothing they felt before. Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt and they made out on that bathroom floor for ten minutes before they heard Victor walk in. Panicking, they quickly got up and rushed out of the bathroom. But as much as they knew how wrong it was, it felt right. They secretly made out in secret since that night.

It was after the anniversary of their mom's death, that they lost their virginity to each other. They discussed it, and Wyatt and Chris felt the need to see where their relationship was going. Chris was worried about Wyatt, he was spending more time in the Underworld, everytime Wyatt came back, he was getting more and more colder. Chris, worried about his brother, begged him to stay. He thought having Wyatt stick around as his boyfriend and coming out to Victor, Melinda and their cousins would make this revenge for Piper's and their aunts deaths, go away. 

They made love that night. Wyatt was hesitant. He loved Chris, but he needed to seek revenge. Chris begged him to stay. When when Chris teared up, Wyatt reluctantly stayed. Their first night was nice. They both fell deeply in love. It was clumsy and messy, and Chris admitted, it hurt a lot more than he cared to admit, but they didn't regret anything. Even though Wyatt promised to stay, the desire of revenge called to him. After that night, Wyatt left, promising Chris, he'll be back. He never did. Not until Chris turned twenty one.

Wyatt promised to be back, however, he never did. Chris waited but every month Wyatt was gone, his heart hardened more and more. Than after two years, Chris had enough. He and Victor moved out of the manor. 

Chris went to college and Victor moved to New Zealand to spend time with his granddaughters. Chris met Bianca in his law class. They were together for a class project, and that is when Bianca asked him to go for a cup of coffee. That cup of coffee turned into a whirlwind romance. When Wyatt came home, and saw Chris and Bianca, Chris will never forget his expression. 

Wyatt's face was blank and unexpressive. Chris knew Wyatt was gone. He completely changed. His heart. It was filled with darkness. Even if Chris waited, Wyatt would have changed anyway. 

"Hello brother." Wyatt said coldly. 

"Wyatt." Chris says neutrally. 

That is when the world went insane. Wyatt used his power to wreck the world. Coop, Victor, Melinda and their cousins went underground. They knew Wyatt would kill them, especially Melinda. Coop couldn't use his ring, Wyatt slaughtered the Whitelighters. The Elders went into hiding. Without them, the world plunged into ruin. Chris knew Wyatt was dead. 

He and Bianca worked on a secret plan to save the world. Bianca disagreed with Chris's plan. To save Wyatt as well. She knew about their relationship, she was okay with it. She said love had no judgment. However, she secretly hoped Chris changing time would change their brotherly dynamic back to normal. 

Now looking at Wyatt's dark clothing and long hair, Chris didn't know what to feel. Not until Wyatt walked up to him and asked him to sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at Wyatt, Chris knew that his brother was gone. This evil version of Wyatt wasn't him. Chris looked at him blankly. He was handsome enough, Chris actually liked him in black. 

"So you can crawling back, brother. I can forgive you, if you give up your holy quest."

"I left to savr the future....and to save you."

"Save me? From what? Chris I have power. Ultimate power. What's so evil about that"

"The power you seek is dark. Wyatt, when Mom died..."

"Enough!! You don't dare mention her name. She died protecting you. If you didn't sneak out, she'll still be alive."

"That's so unfair. I was a kid."

Wyatt shook his head.

"She and Dad would still be together. Chris, it' all your fault."

Chris heart fluttered slightly when Wyatt teared up. Wyatt, his Wyatt was still inside. He can still be saved. He thought about Bianca. After Wyatt disappeared, Chris was lost and lonely. He and Bianca were friends and slowly ended up becoming more. She helped his heart heal. Chris knew Wyatt wasn't coming back, and before he proposed to Bianca, he made sure to tell her to the truth. Bianca surprisingly understood. She lost her parents too, although she thought it was weird about their brotherly love. The world already was dying, but when Bianca said yes, Chris heart was healed. So he thought.

He loved Bianca, but the thought of raising their family in this dark world. He shook his head. He still cared about Wyatt and needed to free Wyatt from this evil. He told Bianca about his plans, and she reluctantly agreed. She was afraid of Wyatt, he forced her and her family of Phoenix Witches to be assassins for his cause. She knew if Chris and her started a family, their children would be slaves to Wyatt. She and Chris made a daring plan. For Chris to change the past. 

It worked, but then Wyatt felt time changing. He forced Bianca to retrieve Chris. She coldly agreed. But she believed in Chris. She hoped Chris got what he wanted, but also get what he needed. Wyatt's love. 

Chris sat in his chair and waited for Wyatt to kill him. What he did next surprised Chris. 

"Chris. I don't care about you and Bianca. I'm just glad you are back. I can make you an offer. Stay here, rule by my side as my consort. You and Bianca can stay together. However, you must submit to me." 

Chris didn't say anything. He wanted nothing more than Wyatt to be happy. But not at his own expense, or Bianca. His parents and aunts were working hard to save him. He shook his head. 

Waytt smiles. He knew Chris would say no. He decided to use his tried and true. 

"Fine then. I guess I have to convince you." 

He used his powers to tie Chris to his chair. He then made his clothes disappear, with Chris blushing in embarrassment. Chris shivered when Wyatt started approaching him. 

"You are my sunshine. You believe the world is dark. It isn't. Chris. I'm going to show you, the world is brighter with laughter." 

Poor Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

Wyatt then started tickling him. He started off slow. He used his fingers to trail his finger on his foot, slowly trailing his finger up, with Chris trying not to smile, but failing miserably. He had to bite his lip when he tickled his knee, and his thighs.When he stopped, Wyatt put his hands on Chris's legs and looked deeply in his eyes. 

"I know your weakness. Prepare to submit."

Oh god. 

Wyatt then used his fingers to tickle Chris. Chris started laughing. He was doubled over with laughter at what Wyatt was doing.

Wyatt was tickling his rib cage. He knew Chris was sensitive there. He was laughing his head off. Wyatt, despite being 'evil,' he was smiling at his little brother's torture. He wasn't going to let Chris off easily. He tickled him some more. 

He then summoned a table in the room. He subdued Chris using his powers making Chris nervous. Chris wasn't scared, but he was shivering in nervous anticipation. 

When Wyatt untied him, he picked him up and helpfully layed Chris on the table on his belly, taking his underwear off, and taking his wrists and locking them in the leather cuffs that happen to be attached to the table. Then after Chris was secured, he locked his ankles as well. Chris was really scared now; however, he couldn't help but be somewhat excited. 

"Chris. Stay here. Rule by my side. Imagine it. Endless power and respect. You and me, rulers of the world. Everyone bowing down to us. Humans, demons, darklighters, witches, warlocks. We'll be unstoppable. The Charmed Ones, have nothing on us. How about it.'' 

Chris had to admit. It was tempting. But after spending time with his parents, (even Leo), his aunts and baby Wyatt, he wanted a bright future with ALL of his family. Not just Wyatt. He shook his head. Wyatt just smirked. 

"Fine then. Prepare for your punishment." 

He then took a single owl feather and shoved it in Chris's face. Chris's eyes went huge. Oh god. Then Wyatt started tickling his feet. Chris started screaming in laughter 

''I guess I have to convince you. It won't be just the feet. I see so much potential opportunities. These legs, especially the back of your knees, the back, your neck. Armpits, oh yeah. Your ass crack." (Chris's eyes widened. He started to beg, but Wyatt shushed him with his finger.) "Too little too late. Now I will have to invoke the punishment." 

Chris was laughing and trying desperately to get away, especially when that feather started traveling up his legs. He knew he was a dead man once the feather reached his crack. 

Wyatt was taking his time. 

"Itsy, bitsy, spider, went up the water spout." He sang, as the feather went closer and closer. "Down came the rain, and washed the spider out." Oh god. The feather went back down. "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy, bitsy spider went up the...spout..again....." Oh no. 

"NO! Please don't! Wyatt! Please!" Chris said tearing up with nervousness. 

Wyatt said nothing. Chris felt that feather. Then he started crying with laughter. That feather was tickling up his ass cheeks. Then Wyatt spread his cheeks open. 

All Bianca heard was screams of laughter. She couldn't help it, she was silently laughing. She was glad it was Chris and not her. Once she heard silence, she knew Chris wasn't coming back to her. She was somewhat sad. But if the future can be changed, then she'll gladly sacrifice her happiness for a chance for a brighter present.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris and Wyatt were making out on the floor. Chris felt embarrassed. He was nude and Wyatt was fully clothed. But Wyatt saw how self conscious Chris was, and took off his clothes as well.

"I missed you, Chris. More than you know."

Chris looked up at him. That gentle voice. Chris hadn't heard that in years.

"Just kiss me already."

So Wyatt did. He kissed and sucked Chris's neck, as well as nibbling in his earlobes, earning a gasp. Chris felt that floorboard underneath them. As much as he knew he would miss Wyatt, their future will be changed. But they'll be together. 

When he heard the click of the lube, Chris opened his legs. As soon as he felt the tip, he fully relaxed himself. 

He gasped as Wyatt entered him. Oh fuck! Chris forgotten it hurt like a bitch. Wyatt saw his face and kissed his face to help Chris relax. Soon as he saw Chris relaxing, he started thrusting. The sounds of quiet moans were the only thing that was heard. He wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist and grabbed his face and dived his tongue deeply in his mouth. 

They made love on that floor for over an hour. Only stopping to change positions. As Wyatt was giving him doggy, Chris purposely rolled up the rug where the return to the past spell was. He hated to leave the man he loved. But he wanted a honest relationship, not a hidden one. He waited till Wyatt was done. As soon as he was done, Chris cleaned himself off and after getting dressed, gave him a passionate kiss.

Wyatt seemed surprised and kissed him back. Putting his forehead to Chris's, he asked,

"Stay. Be my Prince Consort. Together, we'll be unstoppable."

Chris teared up. 

"I have to do what I gotta do. Wyatt. I will always love you. I promise to save you, and save you I will."

Then seeing what Chris was doing, he yelled for his demons. Bianca came running in, it was her cue. She knew she was not going to survive this. But to save the future, and their relationship, she was prepared to die.

In the end, Chris returned to the past. He hid what happened in the future, but Leo was concerned about the extent of Chris's injuries. There was injuries where there shouldn't be, but when he asked, Chris clammed up. Leo didn't push it. But he wondered if Chris was raped. 

Chris looked at baby Wyatt.

"I promised to protect you. You will be surrounded by family, and people that will stay and love you for the rest of their lives. So will I. When I get home, you and me can spend some brotherly time together. Until then, I'll see you in twenty years."

Somewhere in the distance, Wyatt whispered,

"I'll see you later, baby bro."


End file.
